User talk:Animalx28
HELLO!!!!!!!!! Hey everyone! As you know this is my comments page. Feel free to leave any comment you want. Seriously, anything.I will be asking some questions to, so try to answer them. does anyone know if the infected are real zombies? I ask this because i saw a bit of old zombie movies and saw one eat a human's flesh. i want some answers! :Actually, they're not. If you take a look at The Infected, it tells you that they are actually people who were infected with a mutated strain of the rabies virus. So, they're really just sick. Really, really sick, incurably so. Unfortunately, we don't know the specifics about the Infection. It's up to our speculation, unless Valve ever wants to tell us something for once. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) THX. But I made up something recently. Because swine flu is eminent, I made a joke that as long as it's not a rabies virus, I'm OK. Animalx28 22:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Who agrees that Zoey is kind of hot? :Taken a fancy to her, eh? I'll admit she's got looks, but she's only pixels. You probably see her as "hot" because of some or all of the following: * She has a nice body shape. * She's pretty. * She's a tough yet nice girl. * She likes horror films. * She seems to be a part of the rare species: "hot gamer girl". * Her voice actor, Jen Taylor, is down right fantastic. * Also applying to Jen, if you've played Halo, her voice is familiar and has a friendly feeling. In Halo, she was Cortana, and Cortana was a reliable voice of reason. It's hard to not trust what you hear from her after playing it. * She seems readily available - there is no definite proof of any intimate survivor relationship. * She quotes cool films. Again, I'll agree: She's easy on the eyes. And ears too. But, although the voice is real, Zoey isn't. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for leaving that comment. I have taken a fancy to her. I currently look for that hot gamer girl in real life, but so far, no dice. I agree on everything else you said about her, even the part about her being digital. If she was real and available, I would ask her out. What about you? Animalx28 01:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she's an attractive girl. And if real, yes I'd ask her out! At least, I'd try to. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 02:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if Left 4 Dead takes place in Pennsylvania? This is because the Allegheny National Forest is located in the Quaker State. :Although it would not be an exact copy of Western Pennsylvania - that is to say, Riverside, Fairfield and Newburg aren't real cities - It is based on that general area. Up to the top left-hand side of this map is the forest that the campaign Blood Harvest is based on. In the centre, there is a city called "Harrisburg" which may have been inspiration for the in-game city Newburg. There are many riverside cities, and many possible locations for the city that held Mercy Hospital, examples being New York. So yes, the game is most likely based in the area of Pennsylvania. Hope this answers your question. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 02:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Five Dog's talk page Um... what? I didn't follow that train of thought at ALL. First off, what comment, secondly, who, thirdly WHAT?! Sorry for the confusion TheCreaturenator16 02:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, wait, nevermind. I get it now, but in the future, you should probably start a new section on his talk page instead of having it look like you responded to a comment I wrote. TheCreaturenator16 02:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I'm new to this Creaturenator. Animalx28 22:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) No worries, man. Live and learn, live and learn. TheCreaturenator16 23:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Shotgun Glitch Have you seen the glitch were if you quickly melee with the shotgun repeatedly, you do some old time dance like you have cane? Gamer Girl Hey! I think I may have found the rare "Hot gamer Girl"! Assuming its the user's real life pic, check out this person. --[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC)